


Sweetest Treat

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: SyaoSaku fic, both now in college, Sakura is having Syaoran come to visit her thinking she's just making a dessert for her boyfriend
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 17





	Sweetest Treat

Sakura stands in the tiny kitchen of her apartment. She was rising off strawberries, preparing them to make a tart. It was a treat reminiscent of her elementary school days, taking her back to the day when she went to the strawberry field with her friends. She was excited to make the delicious dessert once again. The strawberries were in season, she had just bought them this morning from the trip to the store.

Her relationship with Syaoran had been going for many years now, she couldn't believe sometimes how many that had gone by. They had started out barely knowing each other, and look at them now. They were attending college together, taking different courses of study. They didn't get to see each other during school hours but Syaoran would come over sometimes to her place to "study" with her (if they happen to get any studying done) or she'd come to his place. 

Today, he was coming here to visit very soon. Sakura's heart flutters at the thought of seeing him again after a week. 

She hums a tune, unbeknownst to her that her boyfriend had just walked in. Sakura pulls out the leaves of the strawberries when she feels the sensation of arms coming around her middle. Sakura spins around in surprise, seeing the grin on her boyfriend's face. 

"Syaoran-kun! You are early."

"I had to get here as soon as possible. I've missed you."

"Well, you're here at a good time, I'm making a strawberry tart."

"Really?" Syaoran glances at the counter at the strawberries and then back at her. "I'd much rather have a different kind of treat.."

Sakura blushes, giving him a playful shove. "Syaoran-kun, this tart is for you. I'm only just beginning in culinary classes but my best so far has been baking."

"I'd love to try it.. but first," Syaoran dips his head down to take her lips in a kiss. He hasn't seen Sakura all week, and he desperately just wants to kiss his girlfriend.

Sakura would almost be a bit upset with him, but he's hard to resist. Her lips push back against his, her hands place at his chest and grab a bit of the fabric of his shirt.

He releases the kiss briefly to speak, "Shall we take this to your room?" His voice has taken on a huskier tone and it makes Sakura melt.

She nods and together they head for her bedroom. 

* * *

They tumble onto her bed, lips fused, Sakura gently pinned into the mattress. Syaoran's hands begin to pluck at the buttons of her blouse, Sakura mews into their kiss. She feels his warm, callused fingers caressing the skin revealed. 

Sakura shrugs away the blouse from her body, tossing it aside. Syaoran's lips never hers, traveling down from her face to her neck, and then to her chest. Syaoran unclasps her bra with ease. Sakura blushes, saying warily, "It's as if you've done this before.."

Syaoran gives her a look, to which she giggles, soon her laughter turns to a soft sigh when he starts to take her nipple in his mouth. 

"S-Syaoran-kun..." Sakura tilts her head back as he moves further down peppering her skin with kisses. He soon gets to her skirt, eyeing her again for permission. 

" _Please_ , Syaoran-kun.." 

With a smile, Syaoran pushes the material of the skirt upwards to her hips, surprised to see she's not wearing panties. "S-Sakura, what.." He blushes at the sight.

Sakura, in turn, also becomes red. "I was.. hoping maybe.." She sheepishly admits. "Oh-!" She is unprepared as his mouth lands there, licking her vigorously. Sakura arches her back as she moans out. "Oh, Syaorannn-kun!"

 _She tastes so sweet, sweetest than a strawberry tart..._ Syaoran thinks as he keeps going, flicking his tongue up to her clit. 

"S-S-Syaoran-kun, please... I want... oh-ohgod!" Sakura pants. He stops a moment, her slick glistening on his lips. "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura looks back at him, desire burning in her green eyes. "I-I want you, I don't want to-from your-" Syaoran rises up and takes her lips again in a heated kiss. Sakura can taste herself. He moves away for a moment to remove his own clothes under her gaze. 

Syaoran positions himself at her entrance, pushing himself in. He groans out, the feeling of being inside her again so heavenly. 

" _Yessss_ -Syaoran!" This is exactly what she wanted. He starts to thrust into her, and she meets those thrusts with her hips. They are both crying out from the pleasure as Syaoran picks up the pace, Sakura's bed creaks a bit from their lovemaking. 

The wave of orgasm hits them both, their cries filling the room. Syaoran falls over to the side of her bed, exhausted. His forehead is shiny with sweat. Sakura's own heart is still beating rapidly. She turns to face him, smiling. 

Syaoran shares her smile, pulling in her for another kiss. "So, will you finish that tart so we can eat it later?"

"That was the plan... but for now, we nap." Sakura sighs, nuzzling into his chest. 


End file.
